This invention is related to automatic fishing apparatus of the type in which the fish line is automatically moved in response to the motion of the lure reacting to a sharp pull by a fish, and more particularly, to such apparatus in which the reel is mounted on a tubular support and the line is guided on a pilot rod pivotally connected to the support such that the pilot rod can be employed to either jerk the lure to set the hook when a fish is being caught, or to cast the lure away from the reel.
Automatic fish rod holders are commonly employed by fishermen for fishing. The pole is automatically raised to set the hook when the fish strikes the lure.
One form of automatic fish rod holder was disclosed in any U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,921 which issued May 9, 1972, and employed a reel clamped on a conventional fish pole mounted on an upright support. A spring power member and a fluid power device cooperate to suddenly raise the fishing pole in response to a line motion resulting from the fish striking the lure.